Going Places!
Going Places! is the 16th episode from Season 1 of Barney & Friends. Plot When Min leaves for a trip to her grandma's to celebrate her birthday, Michael wishes that everyone can go on a trip. With help from Captain Barney, the gang is flown in to Imagination City. There, they explore different transportation methods, from trains and boats to just walking around. Educational Theme: Transportation Stories: None Song List #Barney Theme Song #My Aunt Came Back #The Airplane Song #Sally The Camel #The Wheels on the Bus #The Happy Wanderer #Down By the Station #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #Sailing Medley: A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea, Sailing Sailing, and Row, Row, Row Your Boat #I Love You Cast *Barney *Michael *Derek *Tina *Kathy *Min (cameo) Trivia *Min is seen making her cameo appearance at the very beginning of this episode, leaving for her Grandmother's House. *This was Sally the Camel's second appearance. *This is the second time they use the magic words Shimbaree, Shimbarah *During Sally the Camel, the same Sally costume is used from Barney in Concert. It appears again in Carnival of Numbers. *This was the first Barney & Friends episode never to be released on VHS. *A different Barney doll (the same one used at the beginning of "Hop to It!") is used during this episode. *This episode was remade three times. The first time being the Season 6 episode Ready, Set, Go!, the second time was in the Season 6 home video, Round and Round We Go, and the third time being the Season 12 episode Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure. *Before Barney came to life, you can see the doll isn't on the tire swing, before his voice is heard. *Both Sally the Camel, and the "Barney's Fire Department" Fire Truck were used in Barney in Concert. *The end credits show paintings from the classroom not shown anywhere throughout the episode. *The episode was on during the PBS Barney Pledge Drive in March 1993. *Micheal wear the same clothes from We're Having Some Lunch. And a short hair. *Derek wear the same shirt from I Just Love Bugs!, and the same clothes from We Fly A My Kite!. And a short hair. *Tina wear the same clothes from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!, Putting On A Show and Spring Shene-A-Anigans. And a hairstyle. *Kathy wear the same shit from Caring Means Sharing, and What's That Shadow?, and the same clothes from Telling Time!. And a half pony tail. *Min wear the same shirt from It's Nice Just To Be Me!. And the same dress from Caring Means Sharing and Hola, Mexico!. And a two buns. Clip from Going Places! *Barney Theme Song (Be My Valentine, Love Barney's version) (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney) *Shame leaving! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, Stick with Imagination!, What a World We Share and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm!) *Theme Song before Shame leave!!!!!!! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, Stick with Imagination!, What a World We Share and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm!) *Min is leaving! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and You Can Be Anything) *Barney My Aunt Came Back (The Alphabet Zoo!'s version) (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo! and A Picture of Health) *Barney comes to life (A Picture of Health) (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from A Picture of Health) *Hello Man (Itty Bitty Bugs!) (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Itty Bitty Bugs!) *Let's Flight Number 12 for the Airport! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Up We Go!) *Have a Snack on the Airplane! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Up We Go!) *Barney The Airplane Song (1999 Version) (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney!) * * * * * * * * Audio from Going Places! * Barney Theme Song (Going Places!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Fun & Games and Audio from Going Places!) * Firefighter Frank, Dog the Cheif and BJ leaving classroom and leave to Fire Station (Clip and audio from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from Going Places!, I Can Do That!, What a World We Share and Rock with Barney) * Scooter McNutty is here! and he leaving! (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus (with the audio) and Audio from First Day of School and Going Places!) * It's time to leave the Castle King leave! (Clip and audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from Barney Safety, Going Places!, Is Everybody Happy? and It's Home To Me!) * The Cambodian Dancers leave the International festival playground! (Clip and audio from Any Way You Slice It and Audio from An Adventure in Make-Believe, Going Places! and Having Tens of Fun!) * Mr. Tenagain leave the classroom (Clip from Having Tens of Fun! and Audio from Going Places!, Playing it Safe! and I Can Be a Firefighter!) * Barney My Aunt Came Back (Season 1 version) (Clip from Barney Live! In New York City! and Audio from Going Places!) * Barney comes to life (Going Places!) (Clip from Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? and Audio from Going Places!) * Hello Man (Going Places!) (Clip from At Home with Animals and Audio from Going Places!) * In the Airport Treehouse! (Clip from Up We Go! and Audio from Going Places!) * Have a Snack on the plane! (Clip from Up We Go! and Audio from Going Places!) * Barney The Airplane Song (1992 Version) (Clip from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Going Places!) * Shimbaree, Shimbarah (Going Places!) (Clip and audio from Barney Goes to School and Audio from Going Places!) * Barney Sally the Camel (1992 Version) (Clip from The Alphabet Zoo! and Audio from Going Places!) * Butterfly in the park before leave the butterfly away (Clip and audio from A New Friend and Audio from Be a Friend, Going Places! and Let's Go to the Zoo) * It's a Big Stage for Talent Show (Going Places!) (Clip and audio from Barney's Talent Show and Audio from Going Places!) * Barney The Wheels on the Bus (1992 version) (Clip from Good Job! and Audio from Going Places!) * Mateo's bong (Going Places!) (Clip from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Audio from Going Places!) * Barney The Happy Wanderer (Going Places!'s version) (Clip from Campfire Sing-Along and Audio from Going Places!) * Barney Down By the Station (1992 Version) (Clip from Round and Round We Go and Audio from Going Places!) * Barney Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetruck (1992 Version) (Clip from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from Going Places!) * Barney Sailing Medley (1992 Version) (Clip from Imagination Island, Gone Fishing! and Imagine That! and Audio from Going Places!) * Barney I love you Part 18 (Clip from Grown-Ups for a Day! and Audio from Going Places! and I Can Do That!) * Barney I love you Part 5 (Clip from Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Audio from Having Tens of Fun! and Going Places!) * Barney comes to play (Going Places!) (Clip from Let's Go for a Ride! and Audio from Going Places!) * Barney Says Segment (Going Places!) (November 29, 2014 - Drewit1) * And remember, I Love You! (Going Places!'s version) (Clip from All Mixed Up! and Audio from Going Places!) * Barney End Credits (Going Places!'s version) (Clip from Twice Is Nice! and Audio from Going Places!) -Having Tens of Fun! Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation